Sparky
by evil-yami-creampuff
Summary: Malik lost Seto's pet while he was supose to take care of it, so he asks Bakura and hyper Marik for help to find it. rated for swearing and insanity WARNING: This is seriously weird, I'm telling you right now, the ending makes no sence lol


Disclaimer: *in a bleak tone* "I don't own YuGiOh,,, but I own this stupid disclaimer job,,, my life sucks"(;_;)  
  
Pillow: "Ah come on cheer up! We're in an other story" (^.^)  
  
Disclamer: *sarcastically* "Oh great!"  
  
Evil_Yami_Creampuff: "Quit your whining!,,, Hello my little readers and welcome to my second fic" (^o^) "It's still gonna be funny and guess what?! Malik is staring in it!!! Yay go Malik!"  
  
Malik: (^-^)  
  
Bakura: (T_T) "Hey! I'm in this too you know!"  
  
Evil_Yami_Creampuff: "Hehehehe, yeah I know, you're a big part in this too" (^_^)  
  
Marik: "The hell?! What about me!!!"  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: (^.^)() "ok ok! You're all important..happy?"  
  
All: "Yes"  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "Well let's get started!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sparky  
  
It was a dull Sunday afternoon and Marik and Bakura where just loathing in Isis's living room alone and bored. Isis had left to her AA meeting (Yes she has an alcohol problem,,, wouldn't you if you lived with Malik and his Yami?). Bakura was flicking trough the channels, there was nothing but golf on, and if there's one thing he can't stand its golf. He rather go shopping for clothes with Anzu in the shadow realm than watch 30 seconds of golf. He grunts and throws the remote control at the wall and looks at his friend.  
  
Bakura: "I so fucking bored! Why the hell are we just sitting here?! This sucks"  
  
But Marik wasn't really paying attention to him, he was just looking at his chest and at the butcher knife he had in his hand. "Do you think I would be able to cut myself open to see my heart beat?"  
  
Bakura razed a brow at him "I don't think so,,,"  
  
Marik pouted a bit, then looked at Bakura, smirking evilly "Well I think I'll cut your chest open and look at YOUR heart beat,,, hmmm that will be fun" He began to move over Bakura with a maniac look.  
  
The albino yami jumped back quickly, putting his hands in front of him "Stay back!". But Marik kept on coming closer until Malik barged in, panting as if he has been running down a 10 million kilometer road.  
  
"You guys have got to help me!" said the panting Egyptian between to breaths. Bakura and Malik both razed a brow at him. Marik put the knife down asking "What is it now?"  
  
Malik sits down on the couch, getting his breath back. " Kaiba left to some conference with his bratty little brother, and he needed someone to look after his pet, Sparky. Since he was paying 500 dollars a day and I would be able to get in his mansion and steal from it, I took the job"  
  
Bakura sits down on the coffee table in front of Malik "Ok,,, so what's the problem?"  
  
Malik rubs the back of his neck, looking down a bit "Well, I took Sparky for a walk and, I lost him! I've been running all day looking for him. If I don't get it back, I won't get paid for the whole week I've wasted on the stupid animal and Kaiba will be after me,,,Well Kaiba is no problem, but I wont get paid!!! "  
  
Marik shakes his head chuckling "You really are something sad aibou,,, but since we where bored anyways and I do want some of that money, we'll help you"  
  
The three psychotic teens left the house to start looking for Sparky. The first place they went to was the park, since that was where Malik lost Sparky in the first place. But the search wasn't going very well, mostly because no one was searching. Bakura was busy stealing the wallets of passing strangers and Malik was trying to get his Yami to climb down a tree.  
  
Malik screamed in a demanding tone "Marik! Come down from there now!"  
  
But Marik had eaten a bag of marshmallows before leaving, and the result was a very hyper, very crazy, very paranoid and very stupid maniac. He looked down at his hikary "But I can't! I swear that squirrel called me a moron!!!"  
  
Malik sweat drops at that "Squirrels don't talk you baka!!!!!"  
  
But the hyper yami just ignores his aibou and grows seeing the furry animal and grabs his millennium rod. "You're dead!!!!" screamed Marik has he lunched towards the squirrel trying to stab it, but he missed miserably and lost his grip on the branch. He ended up falling on his ass.  
  
Malik sighed "Man, at this rate we'll never find Sparky,,,"  
  
Bakura walked over them, laughing at Marik for falling so stupidly. He got a death glare from him but he just ignored it and said has he counted the money he stole "You know, we should split up, we'll cover more grounds and we'll have more chance to find it"  
  
Malik nods "Yeah that's a good idea,,," he looked at his yami and sweat dropped "Just try not to get lost " and he went his way. Bakura laughs at Marik some more as he went his own way "Baka." .  
  
Marik got up and rubbed his butt mumbling obscenities in Egyptian "Stupid Bakura, laughing at me. He's not the one that got insulted by a squirrel. Some friends I've got, one day I'll,,,,, Hey look balloons!!!!!" (^_^). And so he went his way has well.  
  
Two hours and a half later, the three met. Malik sits down under a tree, looking at the two Yamis and sighs "So you guys didn't find him eh?". Bakura shakes his head "No, and I've looked everywhere I could think of; in the jewelry store, at my hikary's school, at the mall,," He pauses, remembering the horrible experience the mall was. It was full of oily teenagers, horny boys and scanky girls. Noticing he was getting a puzzled look from Malik he continued "I've looked in dark alleys, in the library and even at Zellers!"  
  
Malik blinks a bit "I don't think Sparky would go to any of these places,,," He got a stare from the tomb robber " Well Malik, it's a bit hard finding a pet you haven't gave me the description of. Beside at least I've looked"  
  
The blond hikary shrugged and looks at Marik " How 'bout you, did you find it?"  
  
Marik stops eating from his bag of candies to look at his aibou "Found what?!"  
  
"Sparky!" Bakura and Malik yelled at the same time.  
  
Marik laughs a bit and blushes at his own mistake "Oooooh! Well nope I haven't.but I found a balloon, a pen, a shirt, a gold brick and a monkey,,, oh and I candy store!!!" He continues eating his candy.  
  
Malik sweat dropped "You have got to stop eating candy! ,,,You're getting stupider by the seconds, you know it makes you hyper"  
  
Marik growled and jumped up, hugging his candy to his chest "No! The candy is mine you can't take it away from me!! I'll kill you!! I'll kill you all!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!" and with that he started running around the tree.  
  
Bakura and Malik just stared at him, double sweat dropping.  
  
Marik stops suddenly and looks at the two "Oh wait!!! I know where to look!!! Of course why haven't I thought of this before! ,,,Oh yeah because I was eating my sweet delicious candy" He drools like Homer Simpson, then suddenly again darts of.  
  
Malik and Bakura have no choice but to follow him. Finaly, Marik lead them to ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, a roof.  
  
Malik blinks at his Yami "Hum,,, What are we doing here?"  
  
Marik "Well, I heard that when you lose something it's always in the place you would ever think to look,,, I bet none of you though of looking on the roof". He grins, feeling very proud of himself.  
  
Bakura growls at him "You moron!". The other yami gives him a very psychotic look and takes out his millennium rod "How dare you call me a moron!!! You're with the squirrels aren't you?! AREN"T YOU ALBINO BOY!!!!" He's about to lunch on the tomb robber until Malik calls out.  
  
"I see him! I can see him from here!!! Come on lets go!" he jumps down the roof. Bakura goes to follow him but Marik yells out "Wait! My foot seems to be stuck in gum". Bakura sighs and helps his friend mumbling "Who leaves gum on a roof honestly!" .  
  
They catch up with Malik and walk over a big tree where the Egyptian hikary pointed up "He's up there!". He started to climb up the tree and came down with Sparky. Bakura and Marik jaw droped at the sight of it.  
  
"S,,, Sparky is a,,,a,,, WHALE?!!" stuttered Bakura.  
  
Malik nods "Yes of course,,, what did you think it was,,, a dog?"  
  
Marik rubbed the back of his neck, seriously confused "Dear Ra,,, how did a whale get stuck a tree?!"  
  
He laughs a bit and shrugs " I have no clue, but at least I found him".  
  
To Marik and Bakura's shock, he manages to fit it in his pocket.  
  
They all went back home, tired, extremely confused, disturbed and in the hyper hikary's case, suffering from a sugar high hangs-over. The next day, as Marik and Bakura where yet again loathing in the living room, Malik ran in, an urgent look on his face.  
  
"Sparky must have slipped out of my pocket because I can't find him!"  
  
~FIN~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evil_yami_Creampuff: "Yay! So how was that? Bet you didn't see that one coming eh"  
  
Pillow: (Oo) "That was the weirdest thing you ever wrote. How can a whale fit in a pocket? And how could Malik take it for a walk? And why would Seto have a whale in the first place?"  
  
Evil_yami_Creampuf: (^_^) "now that's a secret,,,  
  
beside it's funnier that way"  
  
Pillow: (-_-)()  
  
Evil_yami_Creampuff: "Don't forget to review" 


End file.
